Psychic Seduction
by Sesshomaru'sPrincess006
Summary: Zerodyme, Vanquisher of the Dark Overlord, needs to learn a thing about giving credit. Mainly when the woman resposible for helping him vanquish, is back with a vengence.
1. Heartbreaker

**Psychic Academy time, well if you have ever looked me up on elftown, AimiVollfied, for those who don't know it, You might have seen all my characters I have claimed so you can guess who this is about, if not, well you'll see.**

**Prolouge**

That baka, taking all the claim for vanquishing the dark overlord. Zerodyme was in for it. Kari thought and laughed. She would get back at him for it, she did do half of the work in vanquishing the dark overlord, but did she get any fame, any glory? No, she was ignored while Zerodyme Kyupura Pa Azaraku Vairu Rua Darogu got it all. 

Ohh that boy was in for it, she thought as she wiped a piece of her long brown hair out of her face. She was on her way to her old school, where she would teach as secondary gym teacher, along with dark aura spells. Her poor step-sister however would have to deal. But to get back at that baka, Kari would do anything. The good thing was that her best friend Chiori worked there as a teacher.

She sighed and relaxed a little, she was almost there, all that was left was her driver to drop her off at the entrance and meet her old friends from her school years. When the car stopped, she remained inside, until her driver opened the door and she slowly got out. One creamy leg stepped out and then the rest of her did. She wasn't exactly model skinny, but she was a size four, and her tiny waist was accentuated with a tight pair of Capri's with loose flowing legs. Her shirt was a red tank top under a black button up long sleeved shirt, showing off a bit of cleavage.

Her old partner in crime, Chioro, was waving at her, along with a few others she recognized, one face looked startled. 'Hah, deserved it.' She thought as she stepped over and hugged her violet haired friend.

"Kari, we've missed you" Chioro said and hugged back. They were about the same height, same weight, but Kari was one size bigger in bra, while Chioro was one size smaller in pants. They could have passed as twins, but had always been best friends. 

"Missed you too Chichi" She replied, and both women laughed. 

"Zerodyme, I'd advise you to pull your jaw off of the floor before Karenina Ayatua Ni Plateya Taisho Sigara notices" A man standing beside him said. He doubted Karenina remembered him, but it was a shot.

Zerodyme closed his mouth before she turned towards him, but the last time he had seen Kari, she was furious at him. And she didn't look half as good.

"Hey Dyme" Kari said and hugged him, but it was a quick one, before she hugged the gym teacher.

"Do you even remember my name Karenina?" He asked her

"Of course Ginata" She replied with a smile and grabbed her brief case and suitcase, or black and purple colors. Her purse matched her outfit, red and black with leather straps, and silver buckles.

"Welcome back Kari" Zero told her, waiting for her aura to flare and her to attack, he had broken off her engagement on accident after all.

"It's good to be home, or at least the place that was home for a good twelve years." She replied, her gaze never meeting his. "So Chioro, was what I heard correct, we have our old dorm room"

"Yes, we do, and the same dorm mother too" Chioro replied and Kari frowned

"DAMNIT" Kari said and laughed, "I guess there is no sneaking off is there? Or at least without teleportation means. How is my sis doing in classes. Still flicking on rainy days?"

"of Course, like you flicked the ones with light aura's" She replied and laughed. "Mew has been doing better though. Now what of this engagement?"

"Broken off, I really have to thank you Zerodyme, that baka was aura prejudiced" She replied. "And I thought I loved him" 

"Aww. Kari" 

"No need for the pity party" Kari said and wiped apiece of her hair out of her face. "It's time we go back to shopping"

"What do you girls mean by shopping?" Ginta asked

"Boy shopping, a pastime that hasn't been partaken in many years by us. So Forbidden Pleasures first?"

"Saturday, then we should head over to Violent Passions" Kari said and both laughed as the boys paled. While the boys stood staring in space thinking, Chi and Kari walked into their old dorm, it was smaller now, about the size of a regular house, and the kitchen was open and airy. Painted tea green, scents of cappuccino awakened her from the three hour car drive in, and as she walked up the stairs to the attic, still following Chioro, she saw her old room, almost exactly how she left it.

"I thought the dorm mother got rid of all those?" She asked while pointing to one of many collages she had made to decorate their room. Her blue big bed was made with three pillows, a stuffed donkey, and a stuffed giraffe, while the blue silk blanket was made up. Her books still resided in the twin bookshelves on her half, while Chioro's own room looked the same.

"I hid them, you ran off so suddenly without a note, and then we thought you died. Kari, I couldn't lose my best friend."

"Chichi" Kari said as she slung her bags on her bed and hugged her friend again. "I'm here to stay, I am not leaving again."

"Good, cause Zero and I need you" She said and Kari sighed.

"He doesn't"

"He does" Chioro said while interrupting. All in the aura world know you did half the work, and that's what matters, but we need to go back to the way we were when we were attending this place. We missed you, and we were all frightened when your dad tried to kill you"

"You know I would never let him" She said but Chioro laughed

"Am I still allowed to worry though?" She asked and the radio turned on by itself.

"THAT THING STILL DOES THAT" Kari said surprised and Ms. Murder ended.

Chioro laughed, "of course, it has an aura of its own"

"Grrr… this is going to be very interesting" And with that said the fire alarm rang.


	2. High school never ends

**Uhh oops, I forgot to mention that I do not own Psychic Academy, please forgive me. Okay well I still do not own PA, though I want too, but then I would defiantly end up ruining the series.**

**Chapter 1**

Karenina and Chioro ran outside where the students were lining up on the lawn, Zerodyme and Ginata were holding back two students who were going at it, and of course one just had to be her Half sister. The other one had blonde hair, and sparkly star earrings, and by the looks at the anger and the fact that lightening flew around her, things were not going to well. She sighed and jogged over before empowering her own aura, using the darkness to swallow the lightning and surround both girls.

"Ginata, Dyme and I can take these two from here, you go get the firemen away before more happens, there is a group that looks ready to run for it" She said as she walked into the middle of the two girls. "Mew, what are you doing?"

The candy apple red head just looked down, she was being her usual quiet self when a girl with bright blue hair along with Zero's little brother came over, the girl was crying.

"Zerodyme, Mew didn't start it, they just came at us again" She said and Kari slowly allowed her aura to regress, but kept a hold on the blonde.

"Well maybe if that bitch hadn't showed me up at the testing center she wouldn't have our whole class go for her" She said and Chioro came over, the rest of the classes were back inside, and she took over where Kari had let go.

"My turn, now you finish unpacking because your first class is tomorrow Kar," She said and led the blonde inside, and Kari fully called back her aura. Already dealing with her sister and she had been there ohh about ten minutes.

Finally back inside, the students done rulling the place, Kari was happy just to start unpacking, and was putting in her bra's into the dresser, listening to loud music when she was tapped on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Kari, don't kill me" Zerodyme said as she turned around in a spin kick, taking his feet out from underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You of all people" she said taking a deep breath in between words "Should know better then to sneak up on me" she finished as he slowly stood up and she turned around and squatted to grab the bra's she had thrown when she had jumped.

"nice" Zero said as he picked up her black and red lace demi bra and she snatched it from him. "Come on Kari, I've seen them all before" he said and she humphed.

"Yeah and then you ruined my career, one almost marriage, and lets see what else?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "oh yeah, you killed my dad, and took all the credit for that but you wouldn't even have gotten in a hundred feet radius if not for me"

"Kari calm down" he said and held his hands out in front of him as Chioro came into the room and walked out as quick as she came, shutting the door behind her.

"whats going on in there" Ginata asked and she shook her head.

"lovers spat" She said laughed.

Back in the room

"Don't you calm down Kari me, not after all you've done. GET OUT" She yelled and threw a book at him.

"kari" he said and slowly backed out. "You know I didn't mean any of it"

"Yeah right." She replied and flipped her hair behind her back. Her bangs were annoying her and she blew them out of the way. Zero stared at her full lips and his gaze moved down to her breasts, heaving because she was angry, and then back up to flaming blue eyes. Yep this was the girl he had dated all throughout school, and now was the girl who was most likely to kill him.

"I think I will leave you to unpacking, and so with this I shall see you tomorrow. Tanks for the visit" He said and turned away walking out of the room as she formed a ball of darkness in her palm and heaved it at him, hitting him in the butt, pushing him the rest of the way out the door.

"So I still have a nice rear?" he asked and she groaned. This was going to be just like high school, pure torture.

"Well at least you still have me" Chioro said as she came in and turned down the music. Kari just shook her head the whole time.

"Yeah but are you enough to keep me from killing his ass?"

"As I recall, you always had a thing for that ass" She said and Kari's jaw dropped.

"Chi" she pouted and jumped backwards onto her bed.

"What you know I couldn't resist. In fact Ginata thinks he should get you two back together" She said as she turned out the light.

"Oh hell no"

"Oh hell yes"

Poor Kari, all her friends are against her.

Hehehe.


	3. All Over You

* * *

Here we go again , I do not own Psychic Academy and here ya go.

* * *

"Aye, aye aye" Kari said as she rubbed her temples, day two was tons worse than day one. Mainly because playing dodge ball with auras had turned disastrous. Of course Zerodyme had been there to do the good old fashioned I told you so. Seriously she just wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but there were two students in her office to take care of. Zeros younger brother Ai, and Orina, were waiting for her for some reason and she really just wanted to go to bed, and blast Dyme where it would hurt him most. Though only the first was possible, and even that was a long way off as she walked into her office, still barely decorated holding a desk, computer, and a collage on the back wall. Orina had her blue hair up in a pony tail, her uniform skirt slightly creeping up her legs as Kari set her bag down on the desk, dropped her keys and sat down in the leather swivel chair, her own dark hair in a ponytail.

"Whatdya want" she said finally and looked at Ai, Zerodyme's younger brother. Normally she wasn't this informal, but she was tired, and knew Ai well.

He sighed and scratched his head as a pink bunny popped out of his hood and hopped onto her desk.

"Why do you have Boo" She asked as she scooped the bunny up into a hug, "Quit groping my boobs" She said and held Boo out at arm's length. "Perverted rabbit" she muttered under her breath as Saara giggled.

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk about" Ai said and Kari gave an evil grin.

You mean I finally get to have the bunny fixed" She said and held on tight as Boo struggled against her hold. "It's the only way you are going to get Master Boo here to quit being perverted. Personally I think he just has a boob fetish."

"No, no castrating the bunny" Boo said in both of their minds and finally Kari let him go and hop back onto Ai's shoulder.

"There is nothing I can do about that Ai, so what else do you need, is it my sis or what?" She said a little cranky. She really needed some caffeine as she swiveled around and pulled a calorie free energy drink from the small black fridge behind her desk. Opening it she took a long drink and let her hair down. She wore the standard wear for a gym teacher, but soon she would have to wear the stuffy suits she hated for she was to teach alongside her favorite menace.

"Well Mew is fine, or at least for all we know" Orina said her eyes still laughing. Kari saw her aura easily, the girl liked water, using it for healing. Ai was still the most coveted light aura, and if he ever figured out his aura code, he would be even more powerful than his brother.

"Okay then what else are you keeping me here for. Sorry guys but I am jet-lagged" She said while taking another sip of her drink. Ohh sweet, sweet caffeine.

"Zerodyme and his idea that I am more important than teaching his class. Every time there is a little bit of trouble he runs out, and they are threatening to throw me to another school if this keeps happening" he said at last and Karenina sighed.

"What do you expect me to do Ai, you know your brother and I are not on the best of terms for many reasons." She said and he gave her the big puppy dog eyes that boys his age could do easily.

"Do that all you want but I cant guarantee that he wont still do it" She said and he smiled.

"Just try please" He whimpered as they left and Kari banged her head on the hard desk. What the hell was she getting herself into this time?

* * *

Poor Kari, still poor kari. Well heres another chapter done in this story, now to finish the one in the Ultimate Bounty. Wow I come up with really cheesy names for these things.


	4. Hot

Chapter 4

"I really wish they would get back together, them fighting all the time is getting annoying" Chioro said to Goa as they walked down the halls to their class rooms. Both were tired of Kari and Zero acting like children.

"True Chioro, true. But have they ever gotten along for over five minutes between the times they were dating?" He asked and both knew the answer and it started with an n and ended with an o.

"YOU BASTARD" A female yelled and they could tell who exactly it was as a ball of purple energy hurled towards them, blocked by a steel beam.

"Here we go again" Chiroro said as Kari jumped right in front of them.

"We are not actually fighting this time, its to show the kids" She said panting as she hurled more purple energy his way. He blocked it again, this time creating his aura into a shield before surrouding her in steel.

"Oh, just teaching thats a new one" Chioro said and Gos laughed as they walked inside, just before Purple light cracked through the steel and Kari came out.

"And that is why you never give up in an aura battle ladies, just because a guy may be bigger, does notmake him stronger. The goal is to focus, and not to try to hurt him, the goal is to try and escape until you can regroup" Zero said as Kari strode over to the men in the group.

"And always remember to focus on just one thing, when it comes to battle many thigs can and will happen, and many people will become involved. So always try and focus on your true goal." Kari said and took her hair out of her pony tail, and flipped it back, causing all of the young guys to drool. Zero scowled as the bell rang and he moved her out of the way, pulling her down the hall and to their shared office. Whose idea that had been who knew, for it had been a dumb one. He pulled her in while she ranted.

"what the freaking heck do you think you are doing. Let me go Zerodyme!"

"Not until you quit trying to make me jealous" He said, sounding like a teenage girl.

"How am I trying to make you jealous, I can do that without trying. I am trying to ignore you yet you have to be everywhere and anywhere I am!" She said and yanked her elbow out of his hands. "You are the one with the issues, and if you haven't noticed, I don't like you." She said and sat down in her swivel chair, crossing her legs making her already short khaki skirt ride up even more, and crossed her dress shirt clad arms under her breasts. She embodied the inner prep, with a burgundy and brown plaid sweater vest.

"Then why are you wearing the short skirts, the boob shirts, and doing everything you know that works to get me angry" He asked and stood in front of her, before bending over and placing each hand on each armrest. "I know what you are trying to do Kari"

"Oh, and what would that be" She asked and placed one hand under her chin eyes sparkling.

He placed one hand under her chin and sighed, bumping her face up so that he could look right into her eyes. "You are trying to make you hotter for you than I already am"

"Oh really now" She asked and he leaned down even more, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Believe me karenina, I know it" He said and kissed her.


End file.
